Shooting stars shade's group
by ShadeAlicecrystal
Summary: On the way home from chris party sonic see's two girls on the side of the road they seem nice But when the tails doll is back They end up taking a trip around the world! And its no holiday! And will this annoying Voice Shut up find out!


Hello this is mah first story AND IM SO HAPPY! i will have more chapters up soon Please do your 2 r's

It was late and sonic shadow silver amy Cream Rouge and knuckles where on there way home they had went to chris party and they where very tired When sonic looked out the window(tails was driving and they owned a van) He saw 2 girls standing on the side of the tails buddy. Sonic said pull over I think they need help. So tails pulled over And sonic stuck his head out of the window and said Hey do you need a ride? They both nodded So shadow opened the door the light was on and the guys could not belive there eyes one of the girls was small and looked about tails age the other one was tall about a little taller then shadow and her beuty was mouth droping she was the perfect color of green and her hair went to her hips and on each tip was a lovey color of silver . Hi im shade she said in a very sweet voice. And im kate the younger one said Kate was gold and has pretty blue eyes she woar a school girl outfit the seemed to make her look older Tails quickly Asked sonic if he could ? Sonic asked Um cuz im tired and I mite fall a sleep on the way and…Tails said said. So sonic quickly took over And they begain to drive again shade sat in the frount next to sonic and kate in the back next to marine and tails. Sonic turned on the radio and it took 5 mins for every one to fall asleep the only ones that where up was shade and sonic. So…Sonic are you from? Um id rather not shades reply. Sonic was just about to ask other qustion but then his world by zebrahead came YEAH BABY THIS IS MY SONG! Sonic quickly said without thinking Oh sorry Sonic said as he turned to shade. Oh its ok I like this said with a the his world Can you feel the sunshine came was just about to turn it off when shade stoped him. Can you leave it on please shade Said Sonic said he was not going to fight with her then they where in where sonics neghberhood so they stoped in frount of creams house and marine was going to wake her up but kate stoped let me do it Kate quickly picked up cream and cheese And took them to vanilla Then kate quickly got back in the van and the next drop Until Shade sonic tails and kate where left Shade and kate both came in the van with big bags So do you guys going to some one or..Sonic asked shade.13 right elm street Shade quickly said Ok Sonics reply Right elm street was not far from sonic 's and tails house so visits where quickly made Hey where having a sleepover wanna come?Sonic asked shade Sure! Shade said with a smile On right elm street there was a big house almost a mansion This is are said And picked up her bag Bye Tails! She said and gave him a hug before getting out Bye said as she waved before going in the house bye tails bye sonic! Shade said She gave tails a hug and sonic a Hug Before going in the house. Sonic blushed She was very pretty and seemed very nice and they where coming to the sleepover Sonic sighed as shade went in the house He liked her and even felt as if they where ment for each other but one thing stoped sonic why did she like the song can you feel the sunshine like that's the tails doll suming song and she even sang along And sonic didt see the crystal around her neck he saw it right before she left And the crystal was a black that made you shiver he started to think as he drove home myeby she just had werid taste and she liked that color yea that's it sonic felt better once they where home Tails quickly looked at the calender 2 more days and he would see kate's face he sighed as he looked at it Some thing on your mind buddy?Sonic asked tails Oh nothing Tails responed Well you been looking at the calender for 20 mins are you sure your ok? Sonic said Tails you should go to bed if your looking at calenders for 20 mins ya know. Ok tails said and tails quickly ran to his room tails felt in love like the love he felt with cosmo only stronger this time he would make sure she would stay a live he turned to see the plant cosmo gave him he smiled and went to sleep Sonic went to his room and layed down he was tired he was out in a snap.

YAY MAH FIRST STORY AND GUESS WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPPY AND YOU GET A COOKIE! OH NO FLAMES I HAVE WATER AND I WILL USE IT IF NEEDED DONT FOR GET R&R&C


End file.
